


Silly ol' Pixie

by Argonds



Series: Cell Block - One Shots [3]
Category: Prisoner (TV), Prisoner: Cell Block H, Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22159954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argonds/pseuds/Argonds
Summary: Judy deserved more then her.
Relationships: Brief mention of Matt/Pixie, Judy Bryant/Pixie Mason
Series: Cell Block - One Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590946
Kudos: 2





	Silly ol' Pixie

**Author's Note:**

> As always - This hasn't been checked for grammar/spelling errors, read at your own risk.

Pixie knew that the world was a cruel, cold and harsh place even as a child she had known that but she had always chosen to view everything and everyone in the best possible light because why shouldn't she? Did that make her naïve? Yes. Did that make her happy? Yes.

She just wanted to be happy, that's all she ever wanted and nothing more, that's why she loved weddings! Weddings made her happy and were a happy celebration! It made things easier for her! 

Pixie liked Judy a lot because of how fun and full of joy she was! It was hard not to like her but she couldn't be with Judy romantically at all. It wasn't that she didn't love Judy and maybe she did like Judy in that way deep down it was just she couldn't handle anything serious and she knew that would be unfair on Judy who deserved more then her and someone who could be serious with, someone who wasn't scared and hiding from everyone including themselves.

It was why she liked Matt. He was kind and most of all simple. That didn't mean he was dumb at all it just meant that they would never have to be truly serious with each other and while she loved romantic films and enjoyed seeing characters get together after a hardship she knew that she couldn't go through that type of hardship. She knew her limits.

That's why she and Judy would always be friends! Because she didn't know what could or would happen. Judy was the one person she could never hurt and she knew Judy deserved better then her. Judy was sweet, protective and loving while she wasn't. Pixie liked to pretend that she didn't know any better and even believed herself to the point that whenever she was called out by someone for her behaviour she would pretend that it wasn't that bad, that it was just silly ol' Pixie again.

**Author's Note:**

> Requests are always open.


End file.
